Call of Duty 8: Biostorm
by GfxJG
Summary: 4 years after the events of MW2. Ramirez, Dunn and Foley have been offered promotion to the 141, but all 3 decline. Now a grusome massacre has occured, and a stranger saves their lives. Makarov is dead, and Anatoly has proceeded him.
1. Minds

War. Hated by almost everyone. Yet without it, modern living wouldn't exist.

In attempts to develop weapons, many accidental discoveries have been made. These were adopted by civilians.

That is why war is still around. The desire to find new technology.

So who are the actual villains? Is it the people who start the war? Or the people who end it?

We may never know.

War causes common sense to disappear. Except it didn't exist in the first place.

Common sense is only viewing something from one perspective. Not from others.

Kidnapping. Murder. Terrorism.

A westerner would say that it strives against all common sense.

In some tribes, that opinion in itself is going against it.

They worship their god, in belief that they are doing something good.

Again, it's all about perspective.

Makarov had one.

Shepherd had another.

And Price had an entirely third one.

Now a new 3 will have theirs.

Faces, new and old, will come together as one.

Relationships will break and reform, so will bodies.

But one thing will never change.

The mind.

Especially in war.


	2. Escape

"1st January, 2020. The war rages on. Captain Price and Soap MacTavish may have rid the world of Shepherd, but that affected nothing in the end. Vladimir Makarov was found dead in a bunker, shot 23 times in the chest, 7 in the head. Presumably shot by his friend, Anatoly. Now he has access to everything that Makarov had. Which is a hell of a lot. Let's hope he doesn't know how to use it."

James Ramirez finished his video log, and closed his laptop. After the events in Washington D.C., he, David Dunn and Richard Foley were all offered promotion to the Task Force 141, but all 3 declined, opting to retire instead. Their lives were going well, keeping contact with each other. But the 3rd November, 2019, they realized that they had most certainly pissed someone off. Within a time space of 3 days, everyone in the same squad as Ramirez had had their families and friends assassinated in various horrific ways, many of which involved grenades, Thumpers and helicopter blades. The actual members were killed too. This was no coincidence. Ramirez, Dunn and Foley were meant to survive. It had to be, because if the perpetrator had wanted to kill them, he easily could have. No more than 4 days after the last of the assassinations, the 3 soldiers were contacted by the CIA, if they wanted to get revenge. Because if they worked together, they could have it. But the very next day after they had received the call, the HQ in Langley was the victim of a brutal plane crash, loaded with explosives. The fireball was visible 30 miles away.

It was the 2nd December, 2019 before the friends came to a conclusion. And it was a very abrupt conclusion, coming in the form of a stranger crashing in through the window around noon, shooting a Desert Eagle while falling. "Grab a weapon, and get out. No questions just go." He said, and fired the remaining 4 shots in the Desert Eagle out through the window. He hit at least 2 people. He grabbed a G18 that was lying on the table, and emptied that clip too. Then pulled a new clip out his belt, and proceeded out of the door with Ramirez, Dunn and Foley. "Chopper at 8'o'clock, 500 meters. Get in it. I'll cover you." He said, as he took cover and pulled out an M14, which he somehow had hidden on his back. As he saw that they hadn't left, he shot them a glare that caused them to go, and quickly. The stranger took out a total of 8 hostiles with the 10 bullet magazine in the M14, before sprinting at incredible speed towards the chopper. He signalled to the chopper to go up, which it did, and he jumped, just grabbing onto the landing gear. He hung for a few seconds, until they were out of firing range, after which Dunn pulled him up, into the chopper.

It was a 2 hour flight, to a location that the 3 weren't authorized to know, just yet. "I cannot tell you anything just yet, except that you are in safe hands now, and any attempt to resist will result in liquefaction." First now did they get a good look at the stranger who seemingly saved them. He had long black hair, had a little tan, and spoke with a small Japanese accent, even though he in no way looked remotely Japanese. Australian maybe, but he didn't have the accent. The chopper hovered a few meters above rugged rock in a mountain range. "Out." The stranger said.

"It's at least 5 meters down!" Dunn objected.

The stranger shot him another glare. "And you're supposed to be the 141?" He looked almost offended, and took a rope, tied it to the chopper, before jumping down himself. "Down, now."

This time they didn't object. They grabbed the rope, and slid down. When they got up after the 5 meter drop, the stranger signalled to the pilot that he was to leave now. Then he turned to Ramirez, Dunn and Foley. "You may call me Kaij. Our destination is a 40 minute hike from here. Enemies are present, so be alert." He said no more, and started walking.

Dunn ran up to Kaij, and pulled his M9 on him. "Tell us... Where are we going... Or face the consequences."

Kaij barely flinched. But before Dunn even reacted to what had happened, he himself was on the ground, with his own gun pointed at him. "Remember what I said on the chopper?" Kaij asked, and pulled the trigger. The blast echoed through the mountain range.

Dunn opened his eyes. An inch from his face, the bullet had blasted away the rock.

"A warning. You get one." Kaij said, put the gun away in his own belt, and continued walking.

Ramirez walked up behind Dunn. "That man is not the be fucked with." He made a cheesy grin, pulled Dunn to his feet, and they ran up to Foley and Kaij up front.


End file.
